


White rabbit

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble written on 03 July 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	White rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceQueenRex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IceQueenRex).



> Drabble written on 03 July 2009.

Mello slowly goes through the fourth chocolate bar of the day. The thing is he is utterly bored, bored to the toes. Matt, that damn idiot, is sick again. Which means no pranks, which means only chocolate is left.

Outside it's cold, it's getting darker. The common room is crowded with children. Mello rolls his eyes, chocolate melting on his tongue. The other brats don't seem to be bothered by laughs and shouts. Mello lets his gaze zigzag along the room. And, how predictable, blondie!, it stops on a white bush of hair. Now, of course Mello hates Near, but…there's this thing which he really can't take out of his head. He often wonders how Near's hair feel at the touch. Mello shakes his head, blond hair rustling over the black shirt. The noises in the room seem to be even more loud. That little white rabbit lifts up. Mello is used to see him crouching on the floor most of the time, and he thinks that in the end the rabbit is a little bit taller than he expected. He waits till Near exits the room. Then he ploughs through the sea of children in front of him.

The silence of the hallway fills his ears like cotton. The white rabbit sits near the window. Outside the sky is a dark shade of blue. It's as if the sky has become the sea. The rabbit continues to put the blank pieces of his puzzle in their place. Under that sea-like sky Mello thinks he seems even more soft. He swallows and takes a step. His bare feet don't make any sound. Near twirls a lock of milky hair between his fingers. He doesn't lift his gaze as Mello kneels in front of him.

Now, Mello has always been a reckless boy, that can't be denied. He shuts his eyes closed and just plunges his hands in the soft cloud of Near's hair. Near's hand stops half-way, the puzzle piece between his short fingers. Slowly Mello opens again his eyes. His eyes and the little rabbit's ones meet. Mello gently moves his fingers in the white sea of Near's hair. They are soft, they remind him of spring grass. As Near remains still Mello slowly brings his hands down, gently brushing his palms over Near's cheeks. The white rabbit tries not to sigh, tries not to close his eyes.

Mello feels warmth as he sees Near's white eyelashes trembling a bit. He let his hands travel downwards, till they are resting over Near's ribcage.

Near's heart is beating fast. Mello smiles, feeling its beats caressing the palms of his hands.

He leans towards Near, till their foreheads are touching. Yellow and white.  
\- I was right. You are just like a little white rabbit.


End file.
